


Hollman and Priestly

by habaneroomilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Discussion, George is hiding the fact that he’s hella gay, M/M, Major OCs, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), and he’s doing horrible at it, character conversation, experimenting, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habaneroomilk/pseuds/habaneroomilk
Summary: One conversation about a personal relationship George hadn’t gotten over might turn into more than just being roommates at their private college.





	Hollman and Priestly

“What’re you moping around for now?” Kent set down his bag. He glanced over to George, who was busy laying in his bed on his side. His arms rested wrapped around his cheap pillow, still in his school uniform and his shoes on. Kent sat down at their desk, relaxing and spreading his legs and cracking his knuckles, before setting a pencil on his ear. 

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“Sure. Hollman: the mopiest guy in the world.” Kent chuckled. He picked up his pack of cigarettes from his nightstand, before setting them back down on his desk instead.

George sighed. He couldn’t help but crack an unnoticeable smile. “That’s me.” George sat up, fidgeting with his pillow as he looked up at Kent. “There’s this, uh…  _ girl _ I really liked.”

“What about her,” Kent wondered aloud. He opened his pack of cigarettes before closing them again, then repeated the motion several times. 

“Well, I liked her and all, but she didn’t like me back.” 

“No?” Kent raised his brow, sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

_ Finally _ , George groaned in his head. But it didn’t help that the smell of  _ his _ cigarettes were just awful. Some flavored brand, which smelled like some overrun garbage rather than the supposed grape flavor. “No.”

“Well why not?”

“S _ he _ , uh, thought our relationship was all fun and games. Played me; like a god _ damn _ fiddle too.” George glanced around the room, looking at every object and corner he could see before resting them at Kent’s feet. They tipped and shuffled around while Kent sat, and damn that annoyed the hell out of him too.

“What’s wrong with fun and games, huh? ‘Specially with a pretty girl.” Kent grinned, grabbing his lighter from his jacket pocket and lighting up the end of his cigarette. The first puff of smoke he exhaled almost sent George reeling. He just sat there, instead.

“Damn, Priestly, you don’t understand. I  _ rea _ lly liked ‘em.” George stood from his bed, walking around the room before reaching the window and freezing up there. “TD” Levelle was standing there. Damn, talking with this rat of a guy Kurtis Johnson too. TD knew George hated the guy. “They knew everything, they were so damn charming and their looks. God, you wouldn’t get it.” George’s voice grew softer at that statement; he felt his heartbeat in his chest. His eyes never left the window, nor left Levelle’s spot on the road below them. 

“Yeah, guess I don’t.” Kent puffed out more smoke, giving a small cough before continuing. He was just some freshman there, but he already acted like he owned the place. George, at this point, assumed he just hated everybody here. He turned to Kent, brow furrowed. A hand planted itself on the windowsill while he puffed out his chest. 

“Listen, Priestly, when you like somebody, you don’t want to be all funny with them all the time. You’d wanna settle down with them after a while, right,” George reasoned.

“Sure.” Kent stared up at the ceiling. In his free hand, he took out his pencil from behind his ear and began to twiddle it between his fingers. He bounced it back and forth on the arm of his chair. He was half-listening.

“I wanted to settle down with her, but when I wanted to do that, she had-” George slammed his hand against the window, cursing a “goddamn” under his breath- “she had gotten with somebody else. Gotten committed.”

“Maybe you were too slow for her.” Kent was spurting out nonsense at this point; he had blocked it out with his god awful hearing.

“That’s not it. I was just wrong about them.” George sat down against the wall under the window. His shoulders slumped as he let out a deep, audible sigh. He stared up at the ceiling where Kent was looking, which only showed a piece of paint flaking off of the aging ceiling. “God, I loved them,” he mumbled.

“You going to go on about your love life now,” Kent griped. George ignored him.

“I really loved them, Priestly. It felt so different from women.” George shoved his hands in his pocket, bringing out his lighter. With one gesture of his hand, Kent tossed him his box of cigarettes. He hated the smell, but the flavor wasn’t so bad. Besides, it was the closest he was getting to good cigarettes at the time. He lit it up, taking a long drag before puffing out all the smoke onto the front of his shirt. He stared down at one red button on his shirt, because the rest were black. “I thought they loved me that way too.”

Kent got up. As he walked towards their coat rack, he ruffled up George’s hair all casually, giving a cocky smile. George was too tired and lost in thought to care. “Maybe you need glasses, Hollman,” they joked, chuckling while he took his scarf from one of the hooks and gently wrapped it around his own neck.

“Yeah,” George stared down at the floor, watching the cigarette begin to burn down to the halfway point of its use. “I guess I do.”

Kent zipped up his jacket, resting his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his superior roommate. “Hey,” he gently kicked their leg. “Come with me. Let’s see a movie.”

There was a long pause. “Okay,” George hushed through his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what I was doing. If you’d like to know, this was an experimentation done by me trying to get back into writing third person. Hollman is a major character, while Priestly was made up on the spot. 
> 
> But anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome. The feedback I get whether it be comments or kudos or more will affect what I post next. If you have any requests with these two, or ask I show more of my characters, please let me know. I can either start a new work or add a new chapter to this dumpster fire that you and others might enjoy :)


End file.
